tarzanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarzan Movies
Filmography Silents *''Tarzan of the Apes'' (1918) (Elmo Lincoln) – based on the first part of the novel Tarzan of the Apes *''The Romance of Tarzan'' (1918) (Elmo Lincoln) – based on the second part of the novel Tarzan of the Apes *''The Revenge of Tarzan'' (1920) (Gene Pollar) – based on the first part of the novel The Return of Tarzan *''The Son of Tarzan'' (1920) (P. Dempsey Tabler) – serial based on the novel The Son of Tarzan *''The Adventures of Tarzan'' (1921) (Elmo Lincoln) – based on the second part of the novel The Return of Tarzan *''Tarzan and the Golden Lion'' (1927) (James Pierce) – based on the novel Tarzan and the Golden Lion *''Tarzan the Mighty'' (1928) (Frank Merrill) – an original story; the working title was Jungle Tales of Tarzan but it is not based on the Burroughs novel of that name *''Tarzan the Tiger'' (1929) (Frank Merrill) – based on the novel Tarzan and the Jewels of Opar; filmed as a silent but partially dubbed to become the first Tarzan sound film Franchise films With Johnny Weissmuller *''Tarzan the Ape Man'' (1932) *''Tarzan and His Mate'' (1934) - This one has the famous "nude scene" in which Jane is totally naked *''Tarzan Escapes'' (1936) *''Tarzan Finds a Son!'' (1939) *''Tarzan's Secret Treasure'' (1941) *''Tarzan's New York Adventure'' (1942) *''Tarzan Triumphs'' (1943) *''Tarzan’s Desert Mystery'' (1943) *''Tarzan and the Amazons'' (1945) *''Tarzan and the Leopard Woman'' (1946) *''Tarzan and the Huntress'' (1947) *''Tarzan and the Mermaids'' (1948) With Lex Barker *''Tarzan's Magic Fountain'' (1949) *''Tarzan and the Slave Girl'' (1950) *''Tarzan's Peril (1951) *''Tarzan's Savage Fury'' (1952) *''Tarzan and the She-Devil'' (1953) With Gordon Scott *''Tarzan's Hidden Jungle'' (1955) *''Tarzan and the Lost Safari'' (1957) *''Tarzan and the Trappers'' (1958) *''Tarzan's Fight for Life'' (1958) *''Tarzan's Greatest Adventure'' (1959) *''Tarzan the Magnificent'' (1960) – not based on the Burroughs novel of that title With Jock Mahoney *''Tarzan Goes to India'' (1962) *''Tarzan's Three Challenges'' (1963) With Mike Henry *''Tarzan and the Valley of Gold'' (1966) – novelization by Fritz Lieber *''Tarzan and the Great River'' (1967) *''Tarzan and the Jungle Boy'' (1968) Ron Ely *''Tarzan's Jungle Rebellion'' (a compilation of television episodes released to theaters) (1966) *''Tarzan's Deadly Silence'' (a compilation of television episodes released to theaters) (1970) Competing films *''Tarzan the Fearless'' (1933) (Buster Crabbe) - released as a serial and as an edited feature film *''The New Adventures of Tarzan'' (1935) (Herman Brix) – released as a serial and as a feature film *''Tarzan and the Green Goddess'' (1938) (Herman Brix) - second feature film version of the serial The New Adventures of Tarzan *''Tarzan’s Revenge'' (1938) (Glenn Morris) *''Tarzan, the Ape Man'' (1959) (Denny Miller) Later films *''Tarzan the Ape Man'' (1981) (Miles O’Keeffe) *''Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes'' (1984) (Christopher Lambert) *''Tarzan and the Lost City'' (1998) (Casper Van Dien) *''Tarzan of the Apes'' (1999) - direct to video animated feature *''Tarzan'' (1999) – animated feature *''Tarzan & Jane'' (2002) – direct to video animated feature *''Tarzan II'' (2005) – direct to video animated feature *''Tarzan'' (2013) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2016) Category:Movies